Defend Denravi
Overview Summary #Travel to Henge of Denravi and speak with Shadow to learn how you can help defend against the Titan threat. #Seek out Evennia and offer her your assistance. #Help the Shining Blade defend Denravi from the Titans. Evennia must survive. #Return to Vision of Glint for your reward. Obtained from :Vision of Glint in Droknar's Forge Requirements :Defend Droknar's Forge Reward :*20,000 XP Dialogue :"Quickly, we haven't a moment to spare! Denravi has been overrun by Titans, and its citizens are in need of immediate aid. You must help them before this... plague... overcomes them and spreads to the rest of Tyria!" ::Accept: "If the Titans are a plague, I am the cure!" ::Reject: "I'm sure they can handle this threat on their own." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Shadow) :"Thank the gods you are here! Evennia and some of the Denravi guards went to Tangle Root to try to hold back the Titan army. With your help, surely Denravi can be saved!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Evennia: "These Titans are foul, evil beasts! They've been ravaging the land out here, and we cannot let them continue. We must stop them at all costs!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Evennia: "Your presence gives me hope that we will prevail against this threat." :Evennia: "We have made our stand here. Many men have lost their lives defending this place, and we won't let their deaths be in vain!" :Evennia: "I hear more of them coming. Quickly, to arms!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Shining Blade Warrior: "I think there are more of them coming this way!" :Shining Blade Warrior: "Our men fought bravely. I think we got them all." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Evennia: "I think that was the last of them... for now. This silence surely won't last long. You must venture forth and find the source of these foul beasts." Followup :The Titan Source (requires all three titan quest listed in its Requirements be completed first) Walkthrough Warning: If Evennia is killed, your party will lose and be sent back to the Henge of Denravi. Note: Evennia can, however, be safely ignored for the entire quest if she isn't talked to. See Alternative Approaches, below. Just go outside of the Henge of Denravi to meet Evennia. After a small skirmish with Titans you will see a herd of jungle creatures fleeing your way... ignore them. Follow Evennia to a crossroads of three pathways. Titans will come from all 3 directions to attack. Mostly there will be Wind Born Titans, Earth Born Titans, and Water Born Titans, but sometimes more advanced Titans will appear. There will be several waves and the final wave will have a boss. Defeating this quest relies on ignoring the Wild Growths. Kill the smaller Born Titans first, and if a huge Rotting Titan appears take it down too. But if a Growth appears or spawns from the Rotting Titan, just ignore it. When you are sure no more groups are coming, take out one Growth and then its spawns before taking out another one. Growths are poison rangers. Their damage and health degeneration can be countered easily by a pair of solid monks. Alternative Approach 1 Ignore Evennia as mentioned above and head for the point where you are to make your stand but stop short of that. As you approach that point where the Shining Blade guards are, the road will slope down as it turns left. Stay atop that hill and just have one party member go down only as much as needed to trigger the conversation between the guards. This allows you to avoid being swarmed from three sides by Titans and instead have them all come up the hill to your party. Alternative Approach 2 With Heroes, this mission becomes easy to solo. For example, take a Ranger hero with Greater Conflagration, Winter, and 1 or 2 interrupting attacks; a healing Monk; and an Elementalist with Ward Against Elements with at least 11+1 in Earth Magic, Maelstrom (no Water Magic points required) and the rest high-damage spells in either the Fire Magic or Earth Magic line. If you are one of these primary professions, add another hero of your choice, preferably a damage dealer. Either way, choose Mesmer as the secondary profession for the whole team and let all equip Mantra of Frost, with 4-6 points in Inspiration Magic. Don't take any of the level 15 henchmen, they will not be very helpful and will on the other hand put a lot of healing pressure on your monk. As for solving the quest, ignore Evennia and trigger the conversation as stated above. Let your heroes wait in a safe distance on the path from which you came, because the other two roads leading to the battlefield are patrolled by Born Titans. Your job will be to lure the minimum amount of enemy mobs to that location and kill them off one by one. The enemy groups are very small, either a single Wild Growth (which turns into 3 different lesser Titans) or 2-3 Born Titans. Always have your Ranger locked on the Water Born Titan, their Maelstrom might be devastating on your team. Use your own Maelstrom on the Rotting Titans and the boss. After a few fights, the final boss will spawn and you only have to kill him to complete the quest. Bosses : 28 Desnas Hubor (Wither) Notes *This quest, while similar to Defend North Kryta Province (see tips in that quest), is actually much easier because to win, you need only slay the boss that comes trailing at the end. When he shows, focus all your fire power on him and slay him. When that's done, you will get the task crossed out in your Quest Log (even if dozens of Titans remain) and you can simply leave. *It is possible to finish this quest by ignoring Evennia and simply proceeding with the quest as normal; the battles won't be any easier (and Evennia is a healer) but you won't have to worry about keeping Evennia alive so it might be easier. *The exact order of the Intermediate Dialogues is a little confusing, but shown here in what makes the most sense. Also note, the Shining Blade Warrior's dialogue will only appear if is still alive at the appropriate cue. Category:Prophecies quests